percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexia Jackson
Alexia Elene Jackson is the demigod daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, and the youngest of their five children. She is a legacy of Poseidon and Athena, though she was not considered particularly powerful until her fifteeth birthday. She is the Greek demigod in the Children of the Ancients series, and the main protagnist. History Early Life Alexia was born on December 21 to Percy and Annabeth Jackson in Manhatten, New York. Her life could never be described as peaceful, and especially not normal, because by the time she was born, her oldest brothers --twins, Adonis and Orion--had learned of their demigod powers, primarily as a legacies of Poseidon, and took it as a prompt to cause the kind of general havoc that only a demigod could accomplish. At one point, they, along with Nikias, the third oldest, decided to set Alexia's crib in a pond and see how long the twins could keep it afloat, while Nikias tried to calculate which position would be the best for it. What they didn't know was that a two-year-old Alexia was sleeping in the crib, covered up by her blankets. Percy caught them just before they were going to tip it over, which, at the time, could have possibly saved Alexia's life, as they weren't sure if she would be a Poseidon or Athena legacy. As a rule of thumb, all of Percy's and Annabeth's children had only inherited abilities from one of their godly parents except for Alexia, who was thought to have inherited none. The mortal side must have caught up. Every summer, her siblings would go to Camp Half-Blood after being invited by a satyr. She'd hear stories about all the monsters they'd sent back to Tartarus, the borderline deadly Capture the Flag games and Chariot Races, how nice Chiron was, how funny it was to watch the satyrs chase the forest nymphs, and then long to go. But when it was her turn, the satyr never came. Sure that there had been a mistake, Percy and Annabeth contacted Chiron, who said they must have figured she wouldn't need an invitation. When they got there, she was blocked by the boundary around Half-Blood Hill with a huge blast of blue light, the same color as her eyes. And that was when they realized Alexia was not welcome. It took her years to get over it, but by the age of ten, two years after her failed entrance, she realized that she simply had to make do with what she had. She would duel with her dad and train with knives with Annabeth, play Capture the Flag against the Pegasi on their forty-acre farm in Manhatten, learn about Greek Mythology because she still felt a strong connection to it.... She'd even met her grandparents, Poseidon and Athena, once during a visit. By the age of fourteen, she was an accomplished mortal, and could keep up with her demigod siblings for the most part. Personality Alexia seems kind and gentle when you first meet her. She gives out a lot of compliments and seems to be very comfortable with herself and her lack of real powers... until you bring it up. The fact is, Alexia is good at forgetting until she is reminded. Her mortality makes her feel like a failure and an outcast in her family. It's the only thing that ever seems to get to her, but when it does, she's down for a while. Alexia is rather competitive and loves to win, but is tentative to strike. If you ever dueled against her, you'd know that she almost never takes the offense, and could spend fifteen minutes blocking your attacks before doing so. Like her father, Alexia is honest and almost never lies. She does have her moments, however, and she would be considered good at it if she didn't turn back around a minute later and apologize for being misleading. She is rather smart for a mortal, but that only goes as far as books. Alexia isn't very good at reading emotions, or finding hidden meanings, and easily falls for most of her brothers' pranks. But Alexia isn't one to be a constant victim. For every trick she is caught on, two are placed and successful. She doesn't necessarily play to win, but she will get even. Alexia could be considered resourceful, but she doesn't like change. She can adapt, but almost never willingly, and it takes a big push to get her out of her comfort zone. Alexia is a thinker, and spends several moments pondering before doing any real action, but has a very sarcastic sense of humor that normally isn't voiced. Fatal Flaw Alexia is quiet and contemplative. Usually not one to start a conversation, and would rather solve a problem on her own than with a group, even if she'll probably fail and it could result in her death. She has difficulty trusting people, and has very few friends, in fact, she doesn't really have any outside her family. Alexia hates asking for help and will do just about anything to avoid it. Appearance Alexia is described as being slightly tall, rather pretty when given the effort, and has an athletic build with a deep tan. Her hair is a curly, ashy blonde that is quite long and normally held back. She looks just like her mom until you see her eyes, which are a disorienting shade of blue that are always bright and under a constant shine, and are rather large. Because of this, Alexia is very hard to miss and easy to pick out in a crowd. She also has tiny dimples that always appear when she smiles and unusually long fingers. Abilities and Items General Abilities= Alexia, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits. ADHD: Although normally looked upon as a disability, ADHD actually helps Alexia when she is in battle, as it keeps her on her toes and very alert. She can also use it to sense an opponent's weaknesses, though it may not be quite helpful against other demigods, as it is generally a common trait among them. Dyslexia: Alexia's brain is designed specifically to read Ancient Greek, and any other language, including English, is difficult for her to comprehend. This is another identifying feature of a demigod, however, and doesn't exactly set her apart. Fighting Ability: Alexia is brilliant with a sword, and even with knives, due to her excessive practice since finding out she wasn't exactly a demigod. She is so good at it that her abilities actually rival those of her older siblings, and she could probably take on quite a few monsters, if they ever chose to pick on her. Above Average Speed: Alexia is very fast and light on her feet. Consequently, she is good at dodging attacks and escaping, but can also use her speed to sneak up on a target. She is very hard to catch, and finds a certain joy in running around and watching her pursuer go mad trying to keep up. |-|Demigod Abilities= As a legacy of both Poseidon and Athena, she has her smart moments, is wise and rather proper for a demigod, and has a sense of authority over her grandparents' subjects and the like. None of these powers showed any sign of existence until her fourteenth birthday. However, by the end of the third book, Alexia has demonstrated the following powers: Divine Wisdom: Alexia is rather smart for her age, and picks up on things, especially things related to Ancient Greece, rather easily, and has a habit of analyzing a situation and coming up with a clear, well-thought-out strategy. *Alexia knows much about the gods, monsters, and creatures in general that are a part of Greek mythology, which is helpful when she encounters one and already knows what weaknesses she can play to her advantage. Strategy and Battle Skill: Due to Athena's being the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Alexia is a gifted warrior and clever strategist. *She is a master strategist, who, if not training, can often be spotted playing chess against Children of Athena, and actually doing rather well. *She can hold her own against monsters, and has a natural skill level with swords and knives. Water-Induced Abilities: Alexia automatically has the upper-hand if water is around, especially if it's salt water. When in or around water, she is faster, stronger, and more agile than normal, can focus even more than usual, and zero in on a target to bring just about any demigod to their knees. She can also heal most wounds with water, time permitting, as long as they aren't mortal. Hydrokinesis: Alexia can control water in almost all its forms and states, though ice is definitely the hardest, and at a great amount. She is powerful enough to make it explode, but can also be delicate enough to make it pick something up for her. *'Hydrogenesis': Alexia can generate water from nowhere with the Power of the Ocean within her, and even create hurricanes and tsunamis. *'Healing': Alexia can heal most wounds, as long as they are not mortal, and she has enough time and water. *'Water Propulsion': Alexia can propel herself through the water, and also blast streams of water around her and even water she creates. *'Water Immunity': Alexia can breathe underwater and cannot be crushed by water pressure. She only gets wet if she wants to, and can fall from any height and land into water unharmed. *'Water Solidification (limited)': Alexia can solidify water for a short amount of time and run across it if she focuses hard enough. *'Sailing Skills': Alexia is able to pinpoint exactly where she is as long as she is on a ship or in water, and knows how to control any boat, though not with her mind. *'Communication': Alexia can communicate to sea creatures and equines because of Poseidon's authority, and is respected by them. Aerokinesis: Alexia can summon hurricanes and storms and can control them for a limited amount of time. Cryokinesis (limited): Alexia can control icy water and create makeshift shields with them, and even use it to create a hurricane. |-|Magical Items= Nerous: Alexia's knives are specially designed so that they have water blades, which can be used to snare or even encase opponent's hands. Lepida: Alexia's sword can be transformed into a pin and is linked to her so she always knows where it is, though it cannot be automatically retrieved. It can also be used to help her conjure more water than normal without using as much energy. Category:Bunny1212kl Category:Females Category:Quarter-Bloods Category:Original Character Category:Character